nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
2007
]] '']] '']] '']] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''2007'. Shows Series premieres * January 7 - Just Jordan * February 3 - The Naked Brothers Band '' * February 19 - ''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * April 30 - America's Funniest Home Videos * June 25 - Wayside * August 20 - Yo Gabba Gabba! * August 31 - Tak and the Power of Juju * September 3 - Home Improvement * September 8 - iCarly * September 10 - George Lopez * September 29 - Back at the Barnyard * October 14 - Edgar and Ellen Season premieres * January 6 - ''Jack's Big Music Show'' Series finales * February 10 - Catscratch * June 9 - Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, three seasons * August 24 - Danny Phantom, three seasons * September 16 - Drake & Josh, four seasons * December 16 - Unfabulous, three seasons Specials * October 8 - Go, Diego, Go!: "Diego's Safari Rescue" International series * July - Hi-5: Series 8 premiered on Nick Jr. * October - The Upside Down Show premiered on Nick Jr. Movies * July 3 - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius premieres at the Edwards Free Family Film Festival Video games * March 15 - Drake & Josh * July 30 - Drake & Josh: Talent Showdown * October 23 ** Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots ** SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis on PS2 and handhelds * October 29 - El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * November 12 - SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis on Wii People * February 23 - Leah Mei Gold (actress and voice actress) is born * May 25 - Charles Nelson Reilly (voice actor on SpongeBob SquarePants) dies * October 30 - Karen Elizabeth Fraction (actress on My Brother and Me) dies Books * Not Just Cartoons: Nicktoons! DVD releases * January 9 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Season 4, Volume 2 * March 13 - Nick Picks Volume 5 * April 3 - The Naked Brothers Band: The Movie * April 17 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Friend or Foe? * April 24 - Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Season 3 * May 28 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Beach Bob (international release) * June 5 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Bikini Bottom Adventures * August 28 ** Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide - Special Field Trip Edition ** The Last Day of Summer ** Shredderman Rules * September 4 ** The Naked Brothers Band: Battle of the Bands ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Season 5, Volume 1 * September 18 - Kappa Mikey: Lost in Translation * October 2 - Nick Jr. Favorites: Volumes 4-6 * November 13 ** Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Season 4 ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Atlantis SquarePantis Albums * March 27 - Go Diego Go Live!: The Great Jaguar Rescue iTunes releases * January 22 - Danny Phantom: Season Two * July 9 - CatDog: Season One * August 20 - Danny Phantom: Season Three * September 3 - Tak and the Power of Juju: Season One * September 29 - Back at the Barnyard: Season One * December 3 - Kappa Mikey: Season One * December 14 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Season Five Business *December 31 - Nick GaS folds on most providers, allowing newly-independent The N to take its place. 2007